


The gorgon with a gemsona

by creativitea



Category: Monster Pop!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Steven Universe - Freeform, gemsona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativitea/pseuds/creativitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George gets curious when Marina makes a gemsona. (because George is always interested in whatever Marina's doing, and Marina is a huge nerd who totally is the type to make her own gemsona)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The gorgon with a gemsona

_"Omigosh Marina, that's ADORABLE."_ There are literally stars in George's eye.  
Marina blushes as a reflex and with a flushed look is able to respond with a _"Thanks!"_. After some hesitation, her pen starts moving again, but it's slightly selfconcious with George watching it dance.  
_"It's my gemsona!"_ She explains, before she realizes that doesn't really explain anything to George, who is most likely not familiar with that term.

 _"It's like... who I would be in a show called steven universe."_ She adds to the explination, but make sure to not also add that she imagines herself as the girl named Connie and George as the boy named steven. It had started with noticing similarities, but Marina has grown quite fond of imagining George like her like Steven likes Connie. A girl can dream, right?

 _"So like.. I made myself into a moonstone gem."_ And while she points to the parts hinting to that on her design, she fails to see the irony of a gorgon turning herself into a sort of stone. George doesn't, but she doesn't mention it, since it doesn't feel that relevant to the conversation (And she doesn't know if she should address something like that. She knows her own complexes, but she barely know Marina's).

 _"Oh really? I thought the moons were a Sailor noon thing.."_ George admits.  
Marina looks as busted as she is(which is very). _"Well it kinda is that too... I'm just.."_ She bites her lip while waiting for a fitting word to appear. Luckily (or not) George has a suggestion ready. _"A huge nerd?"_ The term isn't used as an insult this time, Marina can mostly tell because the grin on George's face is more adoring than mocking. _"Yeah."_ Marina admits with pride.

\-----

Marina's pen still keeps moving, but the selfconciousness of George's gaze on it has somewhat reduced. Maybe because it feels good to have an eye looking at in awe instead of her two critical ones(they have more than once froze her hand, even with the sunglasses on).  
But eventually, the lack of conciousness makes her blurt out more steven universe. _"Actually.. the Steven of Steven universe plays ukulele, just like you."_

George lights up. _"Woaaah, really?"_ Marina nods.  
There's a question on the tip of George's tounge, but she hesitates, since she makes an effort to not be too annoying around Marina. _"Can you show me a song, maybe?"_  
Marina doesn't find the request annoying at all, actually on the contrary. She does not hesitate to bring out her phone, when she opens the OST-playlist (the longest and most played playlist) and browses until she finds "Be wherever you are". They share earplugs, and watching George play airukulele to her favorite song kind of makes them share a moment, though Marina is the most aware of it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now what would George's gem be? ~~
> 
> Also; here's the song Marina showed George  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nGKl64LqAL4


End file.
